One Track Mind
by Elle Mariet
Summary: IN THE PROCESS OF BEING RE-WRITTEN.
1. Chapter 1

Class of the Titans

One track mind

A/N: welllll... this would be my first cott story, and I'm so excited! Lol, I started this story last summer ( oo; ) and kinda forgot all about it until January. So 4 months of writing has really payed off! Now the thing is that my computer crashed which totally sucks around July. So my friend and I were watching cott one day and I'm like "Gah, I hate it when this happens. They can never tell each other how they feel and the moments are ALWAYS interrupted by someone or something." and my friends like "We should write our own story's of it." (BTW: her story is REALLY funny and I'm trying to talk her into publishing it on this site and she's thinking about it so I'll keep you posted) So that's how it started. The only effed up part of it was the computer was broke so I was going to wait until it was okay to use then type it up only I got my inspiration before it and I was like "OMG! THAT IDEA IS AWESOME!" so I decided to write the idea down and I kinda got carried away, lmao. So here it is, on paper 180 pages and one cramped up hand, haha. Sorry for the long A/N xx;;; lol. ENJOY!♥

p.s: I do not own COTT but I totally would love to, though I added a couple new characters in which I will tell you all about when they come!

Chapter One: A match made in heaven, literally!

"Come on Atlanta, cant you throw a decent punch?" Archie teased.

It was an early Saturday morning as the young heros took turns in the gym using their boxing ring to brighten up on their fighting skills.

"Shut up Archie! I'm doing the best I can! What's your excuse?" Atlanta bit back dodging a semi-weak punch from her purple haired opponent.

Neil and Harry snickered, "Yeah Arch, what's your excuse?"

Archie turned around and glared at them, "Hey! You shut it or I'll-"

**BAM **

Atlanta took that opportunity to punch Archie in the stomach and send him plunging to the ground.

"Atlanta..." Archie groaned holding his stomach.

Atlanta grinned mischievously, "Is that punch good enough for you?"

The rest of the gang howled with laughter as Archie's face turned the color of Atlanta's firery red hair. He stood up and took off his safety helmet and glared at the pretty redhead, "I'm going to get you for this Atlanta!"

Atlanta hit Archie's nose with her boxing mit and used her super speed to run out of the gym laughing. Archie growled and took off after her. The others chuckled and watched in amusement.

"So," Harry said shrugging his shoulders after Archie and Atlanta had left. "Who's next?"

"Me and Jay!" Theresa said jumping over the safety ropes and into the ring.

"Me?" Jay said feeling slightly nervous remembering Theresa was an expert at martial arts.

"Yeah tough stuff!" Odie said laughing.

Theresa turned to him adjusting her mit, "Laugh it off big shot, your next."

Odie stopped laughing and gulped.

Jay sighed as he watched Theresa put on her helmet. _She's so beautiful,_ he thought. Long orange hair, perfect figure, goofy red helmet...

"Jay?" Theresa said standing in front of him.

"Huh?" Jay snapped out of his trance and nodded then got into position. Theresa backed up and raised her fists. Goose bumps crawled over Jay's arms just thinking of Theresa's fighting skills. Especially being the decedent of Theseus.

Neil leaned over to Harry and Odie, "He is soo gonna get his ass kicked."

"Mhmm." They all said together.

* * *

Atlanta raced down the corridor for the dorm she and Theresa shared. Turning around she checked to see if Archie was there, seeing he wasn't she smiled, _Hah_, she thought. _He couldn't catch me if he tried. _

She turned back around to unlock the door when she slammed into Archie standing in the doorway with a huge grin on his face.

"Archie!" Atlanta gasped.

"Hey." he answered casually and cooly.

"How'd you get here so fast?" she demanded.

"I told you, I'm faster."

"Hah, you still got humiliated in front of everyone."

Archie squinted at her, "You-are-so-gonna-pay."

"Only if you can catch me!" Atlanta grinned and ran off.

Archie blinked and raced after her, again.

* * *

"Game, set, match!" Harry cheered.

"Uhh.. Harry that's for tennis." Odie said.

"Oh." Harry said slightly embarrassed.

Theresa helped Jay up and smiled, "How'd I do?"

"Great Theresa." Jay said smiling.

She shyly let go of Jay's hand and blushed. She lowered her head in shyness, a strand of orange hair falling onto her forehead. Jay lifted it up with his finger and smiled.

"Uhh.. Guys?" Odie asked, turning a little red.

"Hm?" Theresa and Jay said together blushing.

"Arch and Lanta have been gone awhile." he said looking at his watch.

"Yeah, lets go find them." Jay said.

"Wait," Theresa said, "Where's Neil?"

Harry pointed behind them with his thumb, "Take a wild guess."

The group looked over Harry's shoulder to see Neil standing in front of a full length mirror running his manicured fingers through his blonde hair. He caught sight of his friends looking annoyed in the reflection and turned around, "What?"

* * *

_Man she's fast,_ Archie thought as he chased after Atlanta. _But then again, so am I._

He managed to get up to her shoulder, but when before he had the chance to grab her, his golden ankle brace picked the perfect time to come undone. Archie lost his balance, tripped over the brace, and tumbled to the ground, bringing Atlanta down with him. He fell on top of her and slid into the end of the hallway.

Atlanta groaned and opened her eyes.

"Atlanta..?" Archie said, gazing into her eyes. (Drama Queen, XD)

"Yeah..?" Atlanta replied softly.

"Ahem.." Harry said suddenly behind them.

Neil, Harry, and Odie snickered until Theresa sent them a warning glance silencing them.

"Are we, uh, interrupting anything?" Jay asked, trying to hold back laughter.

"No! No! No way! No!" Atlanta said waving her arms around embarrassed.

Archie nodded quickly, a dopey grin on his face, "We were just.. Uhh.."

"You were what?" Neil asked raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Just.. You know.. .. Heh... Uhh..." Archie tried.

Luckily, Harry came to Archie and Atlanta's rescue with his usual "Aren't we supposed to be going for pizza?" trick.

"Oh right!" Jay said, forgetting the Archie/Atlanta moment.

"Well, c'mon, guys." Theresa said looking at Atlanta who only shrugged helplessly.

Archie glanced back at Atlanta as she walked by with Theresa. Harry came up behind him and put a friendly arm around his shoulder.

Archie sighed with relief, "Thanks man, I owe you one."

"Hey, no problem."

A/N: There we goo! Teehee, my first chapter. Stay tooned for the next one!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: NUMBA TWO:) Sorry if there's a spelling error, my spell checkers effed and my grammar grade is only a 87. But I really hope all you cott-fans like this, I've been working over time on it. Take a lookie below:)

Grandma: its 2am.. Go to bed.

Me: Ya. ya. In a minute.

2 hours later..

Me: typetypetypetype!

Haha, yeah so you get the picture. XD, enjoy.

Chapter Two: A walk in the park.

"Maybe we should do something else.."

"C'mon, Jay. We battle monsters everyday, how is this dumb movie any different?" Theresa asked giving Jay the puppy face.

"I agree with Jay." Archie said looking up at the poster of the movie they were about to see.

Atlanta nudged him in the ribs, "Scared Arch?"

"Who? Me? Nah.." Archie said nervously.

Harry and Neil came over from the food stand carrying massive bags of popcorn, chips, and gummy bears and soda. Harry rolled his eyes at Neil who was complaining that the butter was making his hands all gross.

Odie looked at his watch, "It's starting in three minutes guys."

"Come on scary cat." Atlanta said grabbing Archie's wrist and pulling him to the doorway.

Archie blushed and followed her into the theater. The rest of the gang followed tensely.

"Lets sit in the middle." Neil said walking between seats until he found one he liked.

"Okay." said Odie as he sat down next to him, followed by Harry, Neil, Jay, Theresa, Atlanta and Archie.

As the coming attractions played Archie glanced at Atlanta, sipping on her soda. She looked over at him, "Scared yet?"

"Hah, no."

But the movie got scarier by the second. Some people got up and left the theater. Jay felt uneasy and uncomfortable. During one part of the movie he and Theresa jumped, their hands touching. They looked at each other and blushed, then turned away. Harry slowly munched on his popcorn, his eyes wide open. Odie and him both put their hands in the popcorn bag at the same time once. They looked at each other and gagged.

"Theresa... Are you okay?" Jay asked, wide eyed.

"Oh don't mind me," Theresa murmured. "Just waiting for the scary part to end."

Her face was buried in Jay's sweater, her hands clinging to the warm soft fabric. Jay, who was completely stunned put a friendly hand on her shoulder and smiled, then continued watching the movie. Despite the grins from Odie, Neil, and Harry.

At the end of the movie Harry let out a huge sigh. Theresa had finally let go of Jays sweater and played with her hair as Jay smiled at her. But as it turned out Archie wasn't scared of the movie at all. But Atlanta on the other hand was scared. She flew into Archie's arms when Odie accidentally bumped into her while walking out of the row of seats.

"Are you that scared Lanta?" Archie asked raising an eyebrow, secretly pleased.

"No.. Just.." She started turning away when she noticed something in one of the seats and screamed, "OH MY GOD! IT'S THE CREEPER! HE'S HIDING IN THE CHAIR!"

The gang looked over at to see someone huddled down moving around. Archie bravely walked over to the it and squinted in the darkness to make out the shadow. Once he saw who it was he laughed, "Atlanta, it's only Neil!"

Poor Neil was crammed into the seat with huge eyes and a quivering mouth. He got up and fixed his hair then glared at the laughing decedents of the Greek heros.

"It was scary!" He wined.

"I have to agree," Harry said, "I almost my appetite."

A/N: yeah I know, short chapter, but I didn't have much time to write it seeing as I have to go to my cousins party. Stay tooned cause theres more to come:)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Whooooop! Hiya, I'm back! O.o while typing this up I was listening to the radio, and if you all know who Eminem is. Well the song The Real Slim Shady I think it's what its called (correct me if I'm wrong please lmao) makes fun of Christina Aguilera, so she made this song to him called Shut Up Eminem. Lol for some weird reason It inspired me. (Yes, I'm a total loser XD) Well, I guess a lot of songs inspire me, and everyone else. THAT'S WHY WE SHOULD BE ABLE TO HAVE WALKMANS, IPODS, MP3S, ECT IN THE GODDAMN SCHOOL! ... sorry, my friend got busted for listening to his ipod during a test today and it set me off. The school board sucks... lol, anyway enjoy this chapter:)

Chapter Three: A night of humor.

"Come on man, details!" Odie said, a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah!" Neil said looking into Jay's mirror at himself. He winked at his reflection and grinned.

Odie and Neil were in Harry, Jay, and Archie's dorm room demanding for Jay to fill him in on the Jay/Theresa moment they had in the theater.

"Well..." Jay said, taking off his sweater exposing a muscular chest then putting on his night shirt.

Before he could start the door knob started to wiggle.

"It's Athena!" Odie said diving under the bed.

Jay laughed, he knew his friends wouldn't leave until they found out what happened.

"I am not hiding under that filthy bed!" Neil said pointing at it. "There's dust, or worse!"

Harry picked up Neil and threw him just under the bed just as the door opened, "Shush!"

"Hey guys!" Hermes said floating into the room followed by Archie.

"Clear, it's only Hermes and Arch."Harry said jumping onto the bed right above Neil who wheezed as Harry bounced.

"Who'd you think it was?" Archie asked sitting down backwards on his chair.

The boys shuddered, "Athena."

Neil came out from under the bed and inspected himself in the mirror. He saw he had a piece of dust on his shirt and screamed like a little girl. Harry munched on a chocolate bar he had hidden under his pillow.

"So, tell us, Jay. What happened?" Neil asked.

"What do you mean?" Hermes asked.

"Jay and Theresa had a moment." Neil said filing his nails.

Hermes eyes lit up, "Oh do tell!"

"Fine. She was scared so she leaned on my shoulder. No big deal."

"Yes it is." Odie said.

Archie remained in his chair looking at the picture of everyone on his desk. He looked at Atlanta in the picture, ruffling Archie's purple hair. He smiled.

"What are you so happy about?" Neil asked.

Archie rubbed the back of his head, "Uhh nothing, I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll be back later."

As soon as he left the dorm Odie crossed his arms, "A walk at this hour? Athena would kill him. Especially at this hour."

Neil pulled out a five dollar bill, "Five bucks says he's going for a walk with Atlanta."

"Now, now," Hermes said with a giggle, "We don't know for sure who he's going with but six coins says he'll be gone for two hours."

* * *

"So," Theresa said with a grin, "What's your plan with Archie?"

Atlanta threw a pillow at her. Theresa threw it back. They laughed and threw pillows until a knock at the door silenced them.

"Is it Athena?" Atlanta whispered.

Theresa shrugged and opened the door, "Archie?!"

"Hi Theresa.. Um.. Is Atlanta there?" He asked shyly.

"Sure," Theresa said. "Atlanta, Archie's at the door for you."

"Huh? Archie?"

Atlanta went to the door, "Archie, what are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk?"

"A walk? At this hour?"

"Scared?" He challenged.

"No! Just a second."

She grabbed her shoes and jacket and began tying them, "Cover for me kay?"

"Why? Where you going?"

"A walk."

"Have fun." Theresa giggled.

"Yeah, whatever."

Atlanta and Archie walked through the park. The starlight glistened above them. A slow steady summer breeze danced with the branches on the trees. A dim light from the moon cast a shadow on Archie's serious face as he walked next to Atlanta in silence.

"So," Atlanta said after a while. "What did you want to go for a walk for?"

"Well," Archie started, thinking of the right words to use. "I uhhh.."

Atlanta tapped her foot on the ground impatiently. Archie blushed, trying to think of a way to tell her.

"I uh... well.. Uh..." He stammered.

Atlanta rolled her eyes, "Were getting no where Archie.."

"Hey, your not helping either."

"Don't blame me!"

"I'm not!"

"WELL IT SURE FEELS LIKE IT!"

"DON'T YELL AT ME!"

"I JUST DID!"

"RED HAIR!"

"PURPLE HAIR!"

"CARROT!"

Atlanta blinked, then screamed really loud, "WELL-AT-LEAST-I-DON'T-HAVE-A-BIG-NOSE!"

Archie grabbed his nose and whimpered, "It's not big."

Atlanta crossed her arms, "Your right, its not big." She said softly, then threw her arms into the air and yelled, "ITS HUGE!"

"Theresa?" Jay asked, opening the door.

"Hi Jay." Theresa said blushing.

"Did you wanna come in? Err..." He fumbled with his sweater feeling embarrassed.

"Actually," Theresa said glancing over his shoulder at the guys who were howling their heads off. "I wouldn't mind coming in."

She sat down at Archie's desk and looked at the pictures while the guys were talking about some new video game. After a few minutes she said, "Hey, didn't Archie and Atlanta get back yet?"

Jay shook his head no.

"Archie told us he was going for a walk," Neil said. "But he didn't tell us he was going with Atlanta."

"Well common sense tells you wherever Archie is Atlanta is always with him." Odie said.

Neil huffed, "I knew that."

Just then Athena barged in looking really angry, "I TOLD YOU TO GO TO YOUR DORMS!" She bellowed.

Odie and Neil shrieked and ran out followed by Theresa after saying goodnight to Jay.

He laughed to himself and laid back in his bed with his hands folded behind his head as he thought about Theresa.

* * *

"DON'T TALK TO ME ARCHIE!" Atlanta yelled and stormed off.

"FINE!" Archie called back and stormed off the other way.

* * *

A while after the argument Atlanta returned back to the dorm house. She went to the kitchen for a glass of water to cool her off from jogging for the past 2 hours. She was surprised to see Neil there, raiding the fridge.

"Hey Neil. Whatcha lookin for?"

"Hmm.. Cucumbers.."

He grabbed them and stepped back and shut the fridge and smiled. Atlanta gasped loudly when she saw him. He was in a hot pink fluffy bathrobe that was up to his knees, face covered in a green mud mask, a pink sleeping mask trimmed with white lace, his hair in curlers.

"What are you wearing?" Atlanta laughed.

Neil rolled his eyes, "It makes me more beautiful then I naturally am."

Atlanta took a picture with her PMR.

After Neil went to bed (He said he needed his beauty sleep) Atlanta went into the dark living room and sat on the couch, unaware she wasn't alone.

She thought about Archie.

_Maybe I was too harsh..._ She thought.

Then, not noticing she someone was on the other end of the couch she sighed and whispered out loud, "I love that nose.."

"YOU DO?!" Archie asked with a hopeful smile.

"Archie?!?!" Atlanta gasped and jumped back.

Archie turned bright red, "Hi.."

He blinked, waiting for her to say something as he looked at her silhouette.

"I'm sorry for calling your nose big..." She said finally.

"It's not your fault its huge."

"Nah, its... cute."

"REALLY?!" He exclaimed.

"Yup." She said embarrassed.

"Well your not a carrot."

Atlanta laughed, "Yeah I am."

"A pretty carrot."

"What an idiot!" Neil said.

"NEIL!" Odie, Harry, Jay, and Theresa yelled.

Archie and Atlanta glared at them, "spying?" Atlanta asked.

"Never." They said bluntly.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Hera said turning on the light.

Everyone turned around to see her and the other gods standing in their nightclothes looking annoyed.

Harry gulped.

"I'm sure Archie was under the influence of-"

"Enough Ares. You kids get off to bed."

They groaned, but crawled up the stairs.

A/N: gahh... this is taking longer then I thought! XX but its coming! Lol.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: (yawn) well, I managed to put all this on a disk and take it to my aunts and kidnap her laptop lmao. Well this ones a little "whoa..." but its pretty good. OMG SHE HAS PARIS HILTON MUSIC ON THIS! Haha, oh and by the way in this chapter I made up something and it prolly wasn't the greatest of my ideas but it kinda all fit together in a scary omg-werewolf-in-the-fridge kinda way. XD yes, jenny is retarded. Grrrr... disclaimer retards, class of the titans is obviously not mine lol stop asking XX (sings to paris hilton for some reason o.o) gimkzhmsfymzsrjrfkmhkfzmghkfmgkfmhfkmhkfhmfkhmrkgmidszofiejrrfnhjfbmxk. Enjoy!!

Chapter Four: Blue Sapphire.

5:30am.

"Wake up Atlanta!" Archie called happily.

"Shut up!" Atlanta shouted. "Its five thirty."

"We need to start training."

"Go to hell."

"Seriously!"

Atlanta opened the door and glared at him, "The sun isn't even up yet."

Archie grinned, "Better to start earlier."

"Your crazy." Atlanta said with a twitch.

"Come on Lannie." Archie begged.

"Don't call me that. And there is no way in hell I'll be downstairs training."

Archie smirked.

10 minutes later Archie and Atlanta were downstairs beating the life out of the punching bag.

"I cant believe you carried my here over your shoulder." Atlanta grumbled.

"Training... is... good.. For when we.. Fight ... stuff.." Archie murmured.

Atlanta back kicked the bag, as it flew towards him Archie punched it back to the sleepy red head who effortly punched it back.

"So why did you wake me up? Why not one of the guys?"

"I like being with you." He said with a kick.

Atlanta's heart skipped. She froze in shock unaware of the punching bag coming towards her.

**SMACK**

Atlanta fell to the floor. Archie ran over and lifted her up, "Atlanta! Are you okay!"

"Thanks a lot Archie." She groaned.

"Sorry.. I should have realized you were half asleep."

_That's not the real reason, but I'll let you think that._ Atlanta thought standing up.

"Nah, don't worry about it."

Archie smiled.

* * *

A couple hours later.

Harry lifted the weight over his head and grinned a proud smile, "Five bucks Neil."

"Do I have to?" Neil whined.

"A bet is a bet."

"Fine..." Neil dug in his jeans pocket and pulled out a five then passed it to a happy Harry.

"Whoo!"Harry said.

"Ugh, I don't get it."

"Get what?" Odie asked looking up from his magazine.

"What makes Harry so famous."

"You mean, Hercules." Odie said.

"Whatever. I mean everyone talks about how great he is and stuff. No one mentions Narcissuses name unless their making fun of someone. Even though Nary was better looking. And still is in the decedent form too." Neil said grinning a huge grin at Harry who glared at him.

"Honestly Neil," Odie said setting his magazine down. "Why would people make a movie about some guy that's in love with himself when they can make a movie about a dude that's strong?"

Neil rolled his eyes and folded his arms. Harry sent Neil a massive smile. Odie continued reading.

Neil turned to Odie, "What are you reading anyways?"

"Young inventors digest."

"I'm hungry, lets go for a burger." Harry said.

* * *

"Come one Jay, do you want to learn this or not?" Theresa asked.

Jay laughed, "Okay, okay."

"No more goofing off."

"Fine." He said smiling.

He and Theresa were at the beach standing on tall thin poles with many others surrounding them. Jay in navy blue swim trunks and Theresa in a red swim top with short denim jeans. She was teaching Jay the art of balance, and he wasn't doing that well.

"So how did you learn this any way?"

"I took a class one summer." She said.

"Ahh.."

"Now, you need to stay still and stop wobbling, then calmly and gracefully jump to the next pole, not losing your balance."

Jay watched carefully as Theresa leaped to the pole across from her. Jay exhaled strongly and did the same.

Theresa laughed, "At least you didn't fall."

"Can you jump on one foot?" Jay asked curiously.

Theresa put on leg behind her and jumped to the next pole perfectly. She grinned, "Tada!"

Jay smiled and leaped over to a couple poles beside her, "How about your hands?"

"No problem!" Slowly and carefully she leaned ahead putting her hands on the pole then leaned her body up until she was on her hands.

Jay clapped, "Awesome!"

Theresa focused on the pole in front of her and back flipped over landing on the edge. She bowed, "Ha-ha!" She said pleased with herself.

Jay watched her as she did something that reminded him of the word _yogurt_.

_She's so beautiful, if only I could tell her how I feel..._

Theresa interrupted his thoughts, "You listening Jay?"

"Huh? What was that?"

He didn't notice until she waved a hand in front of his face, "I said it was your turn. Gosh, sometimes you just drift off in your own little world. Must be a pretty good dream."

_You betcha._ Jay thought falling back into dream land.

A/N: gah,,,,, my computers effing up x.x I need to reboot. Jays dream sequence will be posted as soon as I post this one once I reboot this dumb comp. -Jenny.


	5. Jays Dream Sequence End of Chapter 4

A/N: okee! I'm good! Now this is Jays little dream thing ma jig. Lol, enjoy!!!

_Jays Dream Sequence..._

_Jay sat on a laid out beach chair in sunlight. A pair of dark sunglasses hid his eyes. He was on a tropical island, the palm trees blowing in the hot breeze, sand glistening, waves overlapping each other. The water as blue as the sky above him, decorated by big fluffy white clouds. Just then everything turned dark. And a dark voice boomed through the island, "Time to die Jay!" Cronus! He appeared before Jay with a giant sword and an evil grin. But that's not a worry for Jay! He hadn't even moved when the sky coated itself with tiny yellow dots that looked somewhat like eyes glaring at him. But Jay simply snapped his fingers cooly and it all disappeared. Then, another voice. Only more sweeter and beautiful. _

"_Jay," Theresa called softly standing in front of him with a coconut and a straw in it. Her red bathing suit glistening in the sunlight. "You should rest. You look tired, all that hard hero work must be wearing you off. Just relax, baby. Relax.. Calm your self and let the ocean waves cure your stress. Relax... relax..." She said sitting on his lap. Her face drawing closer to his until.._

"JAY!" Theresa yelled angrily.

Jay snapped out of his dream and shook his head, "Theresa?"

"No. Neil." She said sarcastically.

"I... Uh..." He stammered.

"Sometimes, Jay you make me so mad I just want to-" she stomped her foot on the pole making it collapse. She screamed and jumped into Jays arms, the risk of getting wet in the cold water. Jay caught her but lost his balance and fell back into the water.

**SPLASH**

Theresa and Jay swam to the top of the water and spat it out. They looked at each other and laughed. Then, Theresa realized how close they were. She looked at Jay and smiled a little. He blushed. They moved a little closer, then Theresa noticed something.

"Jay, what's that?"

"Hm?" He looked down to wear Theresa was pointing then dove under the water. Theresa quickly fixed her hair and blinked.

Jay returned with a sparkly jewel in his hands, "It looks like some kind of jewel."

"A sapphire maybe?"

"Looks like it.."

A/N: Whew, that was intense! O.o weird as it is I was inspired by Snow Dogs for this movie, hahahah the part when Teddy is on the beach and the dogs are talking then Barb comes. Lol, now you all know the voice of Jay is none other then Kirby Morrow who is also Miroku (HOTNESS) from Inuyasha and other shows. Well... is it just me or does Jay/Miroku/Ect's voice sound reallllllllllllllllllllllllly hot? Lmao I'm sure a bunch of you agree... o.o or at least I hope you do so I don't end up looking like a moron on x.X lol. Chapter whats its face is coming ASAP. lol.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: okay, well, here is numba... uh... 5? Yeah. I want to say that I read over Men Are Pigs and its HILARIOUS! If you get the chance read it cause it's amazing. :) blahh.. I'm so bored. Like really bored. And my fingers hurt T.T but I'm still typing. :) here is 5!!!! Enjoy

Chapter Five: I have no idea what to name it so it shall be nameless. :)

"HERAAAA!" Hermes shrieked bolting into the room waving his arms in the air.

"What is it Hermes?" Hera asked calmly, drinking tea.

"The blue sapphire! Its been activated!"

Hera dropped her tea cup. It smashed on the floor with a shrill noise. "Oh dear.." She said.

"WERE ALL GONNA DIEEE! WERE DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMED!" Hermes cried.

"Hermes! Get a hold of yourself! Bring the other gods here and tell them to hurry. We haven't got much time.." She said slowly.

* * *

"A blue sapphire?" Atlanta asked into the PMR.

"That's what it looks like." Theresa said from the other end.

"Hm.. Maybe you should get Odie to take a look at it."

"Yeah."

"Well, were almost back so we'll give Odie the heads up."

"Thanks Lanta."

"No prob."

"So, do they have any idea what it is?" Jay asked when Theresa hung up.

"No but Atlanta said she'd tell Odie."

"Good plan."

Theresa and Jay were driving up the road back to the dorms. Jay sat in the passengers seat looking at the jewel. "Seems harmless.."

"Looks can be deceiving." Theresa said keeping her eyes on the road.

* * *

"A blue sapphire eh?" Odie asked putting his magazine down.

"Yeah," Archie said. "What do you think?"

Odie took a sip of his soda and shrugged, "Beats me."

Just then Harry came rushing in out of breath. "Meeting. Downstairs. Hera. Emergency."

* * *

"Now, I don't want you all to go into a panic attack like Hermes did but-"

"All the mirrors are gone?" Neil asked with his hands over his face in horror.

"No Neil," Hera said annoyed. "The mirrors are fine."

Neil sighed with relief while the other glared at him.

"A cursed jewel has been activated. We managed to find a spot where it would 'sleep' and not be able to be tracked but it was somehow found. And now that its not in its regular place Cronus will be able to find it. No doubt about it he already found out and is planning an attack."

"Hmmm... Jay and Theresa found a jewel." Atlanta said.

Hera turned to her, "What kind"

"A red ruby?" She turned to Archie who shook his head.

"Blue sapphire." He said.

The gods gasped, Hermes fainted. Hera exhaled slowly and said quickly, "Call them."

A/N: Okay, that was a short chapter but the next one is longer x.x which is great for us but hell for my hands hahah. Review:)


	7. Jennys notes

A/N: blah, this is taking so long to type, X.X hang in there peoples cause I have about like 1 more page of this until it's the next chapter. :)


	8. Chapter 6

A/N: (GROWL) DISCLAIMER! DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN COTT SO STOP ASKING ME IF I DO CAUSE I DON'T! ... well, now that that's taken care of lets move on. It is currently 3:45am and I am wide awake! I think its cause of the skittles I've been munching on. Anyways: did any of you see Ginger Snaps? My friend and I once were at block buster and she's like "OMG WE GATTA GET THIS MOVIE IT ROCKS!" and I looked at the cover and was like "ew." yeah yeah yeah I know its wrong to judge a book by it's cover. Only for me it was movie, (o.o) but my sister rented it last night and I watched it and was like "O.O WHOA!" its pretty much about a girl that turns into a werewolf and it sounds weird but it was really good! If anyone seen this movie was wondering: IS THERE A SEQUEL!?!!?!?! TELL ME PLEASE:) so I'm bored, sitting here watching Smallville. Tom Welling is freaking hot! Lol ignore my randomness. I have my head turned to the right watching tv and typing so if there are spelling/grammar mistakes I didn't notice or my spell checker is being a whore again its all Tom Welling's fault! XD Oh and review or I'll send the evil crocodiles after you. :)

Chapter six: sweet dreams.

As Jay and Theresa drove down the street heading into the parking lot the blue sapphire remained on Jays lap; sparkling in the sunlight. Jay lifted it up and studied it. "Hmm.. Maybe f its just normal we can keep it."

Theresa nodded. Just then a blinding light flashed in front of their faces. Theresa parked in the parking lot and turned to Jay, who was sitting still with his eyes closed.

"JAY!" Theresa screamed shaking his shoulders. When he didn't respond she pulled out her PMR and called the others.

* * *

"So... He's dreaming?" Archie asked, leaning on the arm of the couch looking at Jay.

"Sort of," Hermes explained. "The blue sapphire is a jewel that holds your worst fear. It brings you into the realm of fear where you cannot escape unless you face your fear."

"So it's not that bad."

"Problem is, the fear may be as small as being afraid of spiders, but the jewel brings it out to be incredible. Its hard to face it when its so huge it makes you think there's no way out. It also has a spell binding light that can turn a whole town into devastation and destruction."

"Wow."

"So, what if you can't face your fear?" Odie asked.

"Well we have a couple of guesses. Being trapped in the realm forever, dying of the fear, or lost in space. But were not sure." Hermes said.

Theresa looked down at Jay, "What's Jays fear?"

* * *

Jay woke up and rubbed his head, "What happened?" He looked around.

He was laying in the middle of the street that was torn up, cracked, and fire or lava blazing underneath it. He stood up and gasped, buildings, houses, everything was blown up or on fire! People ran screaming, too shocked to hear Jays pleas to calm down. Then he saw him. Cronus. More then 1000 feet tall the sonofabitch was standing there laughing at his own expense.

He turned and looked down at Jay, "Your only one now Jay. You can't win."

"Only...One?" What?"

"Yes. It's true. They're all dead."

"No! It can't be!"

* * *

"Come on Jay fight it!" Theresa said sitting beside him. Jay didn't move.

Hera then walked in with Ares and Kyron.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Harry asked.

"He needs to fight it." Ares said crossing his arms.

Theresa touched Jay's forehead and saw everything that was happening. "Its Cronus!" She said with a gasp.

Harry shook his head, "Nice knowing you buddy."

Archie smacked his head, "If anyone can do it Jay can."

* * *

"This is not real." Jay said.

"Is it Jay?" Cronus asked laughing.

"NO! And I'm not scared of you!"

Suddenly Jays eyes flickered open. He jumped up and threw the jewel not knowing what it was.

"Don't let it fall!" Kyron yelled.

Archie ran and caught it but it took him in as well. He collapsed to the ground.

Atlanta was at his side in an instant.

"ARCHIE! THIS IS NOT GOOD!"

"What's Archie afraid of?" Harry asked.

"WATER!! He cant swim!"

* * *

Archie woke up on a sandy beach. He sat up and looked around. All he could see was water. He gulped.

"Atlanta... Jay... Anyone...?"

No reply.

Just then a scream rose above. He turned to see Atlanta splashing around in the water.

"Help me Archie!" She screamed. The water was shaped like a giant hand trying to push Atlanta under its deadly currents.

Archie stood up and ran to the edge of the shore but he stopped when he got to the water.

"Archieeeeeeeee!" Atlanta shrieked.

* * *

Everyone sat close to Archie who was sweating badly.

"I wonder what's happening..." Odie said.

Atlanta closed her hand around Archie's and bit her lip, "Please be okay, Archie."

"Mmm.. Atlanta..." Archie mumbled.

"Huh?" Everyone went wide eyed.

"He's dreaming of you..." Theresa said quietly.

Atlanta blushed.

"Atlanta!" Archie yelled "Swim!"

"Swim?" Neil asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I know," Harry said. "Archie is afraid of water, so Atlanta is drowning and she wants Archie to save her!"

"That's the first smart thing you've ever said." Neil said grinning.

Harry glared at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Archie was pacing around the shore biting his nails, debating wether to go into the water or not.

Atlanta shook his shoulders, "Get a grip Archie!"

No reply.

Atlanta raised her fist to punch Archie when Jay grabbed it, "Violence wont solve anything!"

"It will make me feel better."

"Come on Lanta," Theresa softly. "Archie will save you."

Archie, enjoying the sunshine suddenly realized if he didn't face his fear he'd be trapped in the realm forever.

"I can't die in my dream anyway," Archie said jumping into the cold water.

Atlanta clung to him as he reached her, then a huge wave rose above them, "I guess I can die in my dream." He said blinking.

Just then Atlanta and the island disappeared. He choked as the water ducked him under. He inhaled water and starting drowning.

* * *

"NO!" Atlanta screamed.

Theresa had held her hand over Archie's forehead and saw everything that was happening.

Atlanta reached for the sapphire, "Err.."

"Stop!" Hera yelled, "You'll be taken in! Or worse!"

"I don't care, I wont let him die!"

She grabbed the jewel from Archie's hand and pulled it out. A blinding light cut through the room. When it died down Atlanta was on the ground.

Archie woke up instantly, "I'm... alive? I'M ALIVE! YIPPEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" He danced around in a small circle, then he noticed Atlanta, "Oh crud..."

* * *

Atlanta woke up in a dark forest. She stood up and looked around. Almost complete darkness. The only light came from the full moon above her. She heard a rustle. Something in the bushes was moving. She ran. Ran as fast as her legs could move. But a large shadow continued to chase her. She ran for a couple minutes that felt like hours.

She leaned down and, sighed, "There's no way out."

* * *

Archie sat beside her, lightly touching her red hair.

"No... way... out..." She murmured.

Theresa put her hand on Atlanta's forehead, "Someone's chasing her!"

"ATLANTA! IT'S A DREAM! DON'T LET IT SCARE YOU!" Archie yelled.

Her face softened, "Archie?"

Everyone gasped, "SHE HEARD HIM?!"

"No one has ever heard a voice from this world in the history of this jewel." Hermes said.

"Yes Atlanta, it's me. Archie. You have to fight the dream."

Tears formed around her eyes, "It's hard."

"No it isn't. Fight it. Come back to me.. Er... us..."

Atlanta's eyes opened slowly.

"...Atlanta?" Archie asked.

"ARCHIE!" Atlanta yelled, she flung herself over him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

He was so shocked he didn't know what to do. So he held her back. "Atlanta..." He said smiling.

A/N: okay, so there's 6 for you. And I've gone completely bonkers. I'm singing commercials now, cheese wiz, zellers, that fruit drink stuff, etc. XD but this chap was intense. You can see the ArchiexAtlanta, JayxTheresa moments. They are small, but it gets more mushy later on. BA DA BUP BUP BUP I'M LOVIN' IT! O.o okay, I need help. XD oh! And a really good song is Dare You To Move by Switchfoot! (8)Don't be fooled by the rocks that I got, Im still i'm still jenny from tha block(8) :) god i'm such a weirdey. :D


	9. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay, I'm halfway through my scribbler lol. Things are going to heat up in this chapter although it is really short I have to eat suppa. Ugh, potato salad x.x. Here is seven:)

Chapter Seven: short, but sincere.

:by the way, this is about 4 hours later.

The group all sat up on the roof looking out the balcony sat the lights coming from town. Atlanta sat next to Archie, glancing at him every chance she got.

Theresa noticed it and got an idea, "Come on guys, lets go for some pizza."

Archie and Atlanta stood up but Theresa stopped them, "There isn't enough room in the truck. We'll bring it back soon."

"But there is enough room in the tr-" Harry started but Theresa cut him off.

"NO THERE ISN'T! LETS GO!"

Harry took one look at Theresa and followed. As the walked down the stairs Jay took Theresa aside, "Were not going for pizza are we?" He said with a smile.

"Awwwwww..." Harry said sadly.

* * *

"That sapphire was pretty scary." Archie said after the others left.

"Yeah," Atlanta agreed. "But I'm glad your okay."

"Me too. Pretty neat how my voice got through the sapphire eh?"

"Yeah. Neat." Atlanta said blushing.

They sat in silence for a while.

"Atlanta...?" Archie said.

"Yeah, Archie?"

"Why did you grab the jewel from me?"

"I... uhh didn't want to see you die."

"Really?"

"Yeah.. I care you about you Arch." She said red faced.

Archie's cheeks reddened, "I care about you too."

Atlanta suddenly felt her throat dry. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it would explode. Archie was leaning his chair towards her.

"Yeah. I mean, what are friends for?"

Archie's heart sank, "Yeah... friends.."

* * *

"You told him WHAT?" Theresa shouted with wide eyes.

Atlanta flipped back on her bed and flung her legs up in the air, "I panicked Theresa!"

Theresa sat on the end of her bed brushing her long orange hair, "The moment was soo perfect though..."

"I know, I know," She said rolling over on her side to face the wall.

"I mean, it's obvious Archie's into you, so you should-"

"Theresa!" Atlanta said sitting up fast.

"Wha?"

"It's not that easy."

"It is so just-"

"If it's that easy, how come you haven't told Jay?"

Theresa blinked, "You're absolutely right. I'm going to tell him."

Atlanta tilted her head, "Really?"

"No." Theresa said seriously.

Atlanta laughed, "It's late. I'm going to sleep."

"Night." Theresa said putting her brush on her night table then climbing under her covers.

"Night." Atlanta said.

A/N: sorry this is a short chapter! But the next one will be better:)


End file.
